Cicatrices
by OhSweetFlower
Summary: Por culpa de esas malditas cicatrices... ¡Esas zorras estaban comiéndose a su novio con la mirada! /VIÑETA ICHIRUKI.


**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes le pertenece a Tite Kubo, la historia es de mi autoría.**

* * *

 _ **C** icatrices_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Inhala y exhala. Inhala y exhala. Vamos no lo olvides, sólo debes inhalar y exhalar, Rukia.  
Sí, la persona que estaba intentando respirar adecuadamente para así poder calmarse no era otra que Kuchiki Rukia.  
¿Cuál era el motivo? Muy simple, si no se calmaba congelaría a todas las perras que miraban descaradamente a SU novio.  
Todo, todo, pero realmente TODO era su culpa.¿ Por qué era tan... Tan... Tan condenadamente lindo?  
Si Ichigo no fuese lindo y no tuviese el cuerpo tan trabajado -parecía esculpido por los Dioses del Olímpo, debido a los duros entrenamientos y arduas batallas- o esos ojos avellanas que te atrapaban apenas le dirigías la vista, o esa gran y brillante sonrisa, ella no estaría celosa.  
Ajá, CELOSA, ¡ella Kuchiki Rukia! ¿Absurso, no? Acababa de descubrir ese sentimiento y no le gustaba para nada.  
¿Y por qué estaba celosa? Se preguntarán.  
Bueno, digamos que toda su clase estaban en natación -materia obligatoria- hasta ahí todo perfecto.  
Ejhem, prosigamos, estaban en natación y el uniforme no le favorecía para nada a ella y su horrible cuerpo de niña-no-desarrollada, éste consistía en una diminuta malla de cuerpo entero que se ajustaba específicamente a su busto- que no poseía-, a su cintura y a su trasero. Mientras que otras chicas como Orihime y Tatsuki se veían sumamente hermosas con eso puesto ella... Pues ella era Rukia.  
El problema no radicaba en su horrible cuerpo y su autoestima que permanecía la mayor parte del tiempo en el subsuelo; el problema se encontraba en el uniforme de los chicos -tan sólo un simple y diminuto traje de baño similar a un bóxer azul marino- mientras algunos su veían bien con eso puesto, otros se veían lamentables y la minoría lucía jodidamente bien.  
Ichigo pertenecía a la minoría. Debido al agua, el traje del chico se pegaba en sus fuertes piernas, en su trasero y en umh, ya saben, en eso -lo cual era muy grande-

Si generalizamos todo esto, el traje le quedaba genial pero no era la única que lo había notado; todas las chicas allí presentes no dejaban de observarlo mientras cotilleaban y soltaban risitas tontas. Eso la enojaba y mucho, su novio tenía fama de busca pleitos y gracias a su ceño fruncido casi todos le temían, pero ahora, por alguna extraña y mágica razón, los chicos malos estaban de moda y bastó que vieran el abdomen del shinigami sustituto lleno de cicatrices para ponerse calientes.  
¡Joder! Es que estaba segura que si Ichigo no tuviese esas horribles cicatrices no sólo en el abdomen sino en todo el cuerpo, consecuencia de sus peleas, no lo habrían volteado a ver siquiera.  
Por culpa de esas malditas cicatrices... ¡Esas zorras estaban comiéndose a su novio con la mirada!  
—Oe, oe, ¿has visto el bulto que tiene entre las piernas?—soltó una que se encontraba sonrojada  
—Lo sé, es enorme, ¿cómo crees que sea en la cama?—  
—Mmm, no lo sé. Pero si es así de grande en su estado normal, imaginatelo cuando...— no terminó la oración pero tocó sus pechos sugestivamente dando a entender a lo que se refería—  
—Creo que le pediré una cita.—  
Una gran y enorme vena se marcó en su frente, eso era más de lo que podía tolerar. No podía matarlas porque iría en contra de las leyes de la SS pero les enseñaría a no meterse con lo que no les pertenecía.  
Ichigo se metió al agua quedando cerca del borde de la piscina, se encontraba con Ishida, Chad, Keigo y Mizuiro charlando cosas triviales, sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal pero lo ignoró.  
Volteó verificando a las chicas, seguían con sus miradas en él. Sonriente, sabiendo que todas la verían, se sentó en el borde de la piscina, y lo llamó.  
— Ichigo...—  
—¿Uhm?—le estaba dando la espalda pero se puso frente a ella en cuanto la escuchó—¿qué sucede enana?—  
Rodeó su cuello y lo acercó un poco más, hasta que finalmente lo besó, escuchó varias exclamaciones de sorpresa de parte de todos y sonrío.  
El chico estaba algo confundido pero nunca rechazaría un beso de Rukia, le correspondió con la misma intensidad hasta que el oxígeno se les acabó.  
Silencio. Un profundo silencio de ultratumba que se vio interrumpido por un grito de terror.  
—¡Kuchiki-san! ¿Por qué besas al idiota de Ichigo?—preguntó Keigo escandalizado, Ishida, Chad e Inoue sabían de su relación por lo que los ignoraron pero los demás guardaron silencio impacientes por saber la respuesta.  
—¿Es que ahora no puedo besar a mi novio?— contestó con inocencia fingida y el tono que Ichigo tanto odiaba.  
—¿¡Qué?!— gritaron todos al unisono impactados.  
El shinigami sustituto suspiró mientras ocultaba el rostro en el cuello de su novia. Su relación no era tan secreta ahora.

Fin :D

.  
N/A: éste es el resultado de una noche de insomnio hahahxd  
Creo que tardé una hora y media en escribirlo, espero que no haya quedado demasiado raro (づ￣3￣)づ  
Ni si quiera sé como se me ocurrió pero meh ╮(╯▽╰)╭ estoy feliz porque éste es mi primer ichiruki después de mucho tiempo. ^^  
Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!  
Nos leemos pronto, espero.  
Ja ne,  
Tenten-nyan ✿✿ヽ(ﾟ▽ﾟ)ノ✿


End file.
